


Nocens Somnium

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Nightmares, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's not the only one with an odd method for settling his nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocens Somnium

Sam knows he’s made fun of Dean for humming Metallica when he gets nervous, but this is different. Waking up from a nightmare about the devil is perfect justification for his own nerve calming habit. Even with a snarky archangel tangled in the sheets next to him, Gabriel’s head of coppery hair resting on Sam’s chest, the taller man can barely keep from hyperventilating. So he starts muttering to himself in Latin. He just talks about anything and everything, the conscious effort to speak in a language other than English calming him down, taking his mind off what was scaring him and lending it instead to conjugating and stringing together logical sentences. Gabriel stirs next to him, opening his eyes easily, not having actually been asleep anyways.

“What’re you doing, Sammy?” Gabriel frowns, rubbing his arm comfortingly as he waits for an answer.

“Nocens somnium,” Sam replies, not meeting Gabriel’s eyes.

The shorter man smirks a little, he’s always had a thing for Sam using that beautiful mind of his to do things like speak other languages, but Gabriel looks a little lost at the seemingly unprompted change in Sam’s spoken language.

“Is randomly switching over to Latin a normal human thing or is it just a perk of falling for the smart Winchester?”

Sam’s bitch-faces can make even the strongest man shy away, but Gabriel is no man and as an archangel he’s learned to brush off the glare and pursed lips and just smile back at Sam, kissing his forehead.

“It helps me calm down because I have to focus on speaking as opposed to whatever was wrecking my nerves,” Sam replies in English, hoping Gabe will drop the subject.

“Turn that frown upside down, kiddo, it was just a dream. What was it about, anyways?”

“Lucifer,” Sam answers with a deeper frown, breathing almost back to normal.

Gabriel’s smirk falls, a concerned look replacing it, and he leans in to kiss Sam’s lips softly, fingers stroking through his long hair.

“I’m here, Sam. I’ve got you,” Gabriel whispers solemnly before smiling a little. “And if any angel is gonna ride your ass, it’ll be me, you have my word on that.”

Sam’s lips twitch like he’s going to smile, but it doesn’t quite happen.

“I love you, kiddo. I know that you know that, but I don’t think I say it enough. I love you and I’ll protect you until I cease to exist,” Gabriel murmurs in his ear, fingers gently skirting the five-fingered burn on Sam’s hip.

Sam nods, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Gabe and nuzzling his hair.

“Te amo sub imo corde,” Sam murmurs as he falls asleep again.

Gabriel smiles and kisses Sam’s chest, where his heart would be.

“Right back at you, Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The little bit of Latin here is from an online translator. The sentences loosely mean “bad dream” and “I love you from the bottom of my heart” in English. I don’t know any Latin so I’m taking stabs in the dark here, sorry if it doesn’t make actual sense.


End file.
